sc2vampirismfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampire Vampires are the Cat-like faction in the Cat-and-Mouse style of GV. This guide is for the Normal Speed variant of the game. Playing as Vampire requires great knowledge of how the role works, as well as timings, and is not recommended for new players. Standard Strategy Early Game Early game, when you start out, you generally want to level up Scanner Sweep(Q) twice and Invisibility once. Begin scanning around the map. Avoid scanning directly inside bases to alert the Humans there that they have been spotted. Instead, scan the ground near several bases, to maximize efficiency and stealth. If you spot a base, go Invisible(W) and sneak into their base. If they have put up a wall, break invisibility, and go in. Kill the workers in the base when possible, and ignore the Builder. You do not want to kill the Builder, as if you do, you are cutting off a potential source of feed later. The only exception is if you know the player is quite experienced at the game, and will remain a threat if left alive. Once you kill as many workers as possible, begin killing the Supply Depots if they are upgraded, then the Houses and any other remaining buildings. Generally, when killing buildings, it is recommended to spam right click them near their center, such that if an item drops, you can swiftly pick it up before the Humans' Slayers come to attempt to steal it. There are multiple tactics you can do at this point once you have 30 Gas. You can continue to do things the conventional way, however, if there are a large cluster of probes in a base, and they have not been upgraded, you can use a Spore Crawler to kill them (they cost 30 Gas and are purchasable at the Store of Small Accessories). Once you come to the location, merely click on the Spore Crawler in your Inventory, and click on the location you want to deploy it. There is a 10 second deployment time. You will generally want to stay near the Spore Crawler when it is active to gain any potential Experience. If you do not see a bunch of +2s after a bit, it is likely that the Human either noticed your Spore Crawler, or upgraded his Probes while you were coming and moved them away from your Spore Crawler. In any case, keep on acquiring gas until you have 150 Gas. At this point, you want to buy the Wand of Blood from the right shop on the top right corner in the middle, and then go to the Slayer Pit and use the Wand of Blood on the Slayers. This provides a hefty sum of Gas if it kills the Slayers, and gives you some Experience as well. Be warned, the Humans will take note of this and begin upgrading their Slayers to stay out of the range of Wand of Blood. Note that if you have multiple Vampires, you can just share the Wand of Blood instead of buying an entirely new one. Once you have 200 Gas, purchase a Vespene Barrel from the same shop you purchased Wand of Blood. This will give you a miniscan in an area on use, and also gives a small amount of Gas every 60 seconds, the amount of gas increasing exponentially over time. Mid Game In this phase of the game, you want to have one Vampire begin purchasing Tomes of Experience from the Simple Shop, until they are Level 23, while maintaining Gas income via Wand of Blood and breaking poorly defended bases with tactics such as Changeling, or just simply breaking in. Once a Vampire is Level 23, they need to upgrade their Chain of Slime to Level 12. Now you want to seek out Mules that are clustered together, and use your Chain of Slime(T) on them. If the Human is slow, you will usually get a large amount of gas from this. Continue doing this as much as you can, until the Humans have transitioned to Tassadars. At this point, you have two choices. You can use Cheese Tactics, or go standard and purchase a Demonic Belt. Demonic Belt will allow you to break walls that are Copper level or below, or insufficiently upgraded Bronze Walls. Break bases and get as much gas as you can. After a while, you will be unable to do much until 30 minutes. Late Game At 30 minutes, you will want to purchase Infernal Speed Level 1 and 2 from your Overlord, and Chitinous Plating Level 1 and 2 if Humans have built Siege Tanks at their bases, as well as Sphere of Health (Protective Bottle + Magic Shield) and Fear(1000 Minerals, 100 Gas, purchasable from Store of Small Accessories) Infernal Speed Level 2 will allow you to deal damage very quickly to walls and take them down quickly, while Fear will prevent them from repairing. If possible, Fear the Slayer and Builder(s) repairing the wall. A good tactic is to wait until they call down Medics, at which you can fear the Builders and Medics, allowing you to take down the wall with ease. Continue to break bases, prioritizing workers, Refineries, high tech buildings like Research Institute, Secret Building, etc. and Feed Boxes. If you have 2200 Gas or more, you can purchase a Suit of Dracula(Requires Demonic Belt, Invisibility Cloak, and Ancient Claws) from the middle shops. Ancient Claws can be purchased from the Ancient Shop on the bottom right for 2000 Gas and 1000 Minerals, and Invisibility Cloak can be purchased from the same shop you purchased Vespene Barrel and Wand of Blood. If your inventory is getting full, you can store your Vespene Barrel in your Overlord, where it will have the same effect as if you have it in your inventory. You will also want to hunt down Builders when you are powerful enough, and prioritize bases with low level walls (with Suit of Dracula, take down bases with Silver or lower). The reason you want to hunt down Builders is to prevent the possibility of pooling, whereupon Builders pool their resources to one main Builder, which uses the income to progress economically much quicker than normally possible. If possible, purchase Vampiric Divinity from the bottom left shop in the middle, which increases all regeneration by 30%, move speed by 30% and attack speed by 30%. End Game In order to break Gold Walls and above, you will need to purchase multiple upgrades of Hemoglobin, which costs 3000 Gas each, and gives +15000 attack damage. From this point on, you want to kill the Builders when you can, though in a large and highly teched up base, ignore the Builders and destroy as many Refineries as possible. If the Humans have managed to reach Osmium Wall, and gotten its Armor upgraded a lot, you will need a Blessing of Phobos, which gives 512 to all attributes and increases all damage you deal by 64%. With enough damage and survivability, you will be able to break down even a maxed out Osmium Wall, provided that the Humans do not outlast you and manage to purchase the Ultimate Slayer Items and use Holy Waters to finish you off.